thetomorrowpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Castle of Fear
"Castle of Fear" is the first story of Season 7 of The Tomorrow People Original Series. The Tomorrow People all begin to experience the same dreams: dreams of a headless Highlander, and of the Loch Ness Monster. They head to Scotland in an effort to investigate and find a new Tomorrow Person whose father fears where his son's powers are coming from. Tomorrow People Lab: Original Episode Guide by Shaun Hately Plot Summary Part 1: Ghosts and Monsters (9 October 1978) At the Castle Hotel near Loch Ness in Scotland, Andrew Forbes scares bartender Angus MacDuff by generating an illusion of a headless Highlander. At that same moment, the Tomorrow People (including Elizabeth, returned from the Galactic Trig) awaken from nightmares. They discover that they all had the same "visual telepathic signal" of the headless Scotsman. When Andrew's father Bruce says that he must close the hotel due to financial problems, Andrew demonstrates his ability and says that they could market the hotel as being haunted. Bruce rejects this idea and believes Andrew's ability is the work of the devil. Back at the Lab, the Tomorrow People again experience the Highlander nightmare. Down at Loch Ness, an American expedition from UCLA is seeking the fabled monster. Andrew takes lunch to them, and learns from Dr. Gail Mayer that if the expedition doesn't find evidence of the monster by the end of the week, they will have to leave. Andrew uses his power to generate an illusion of the monster; the group spots it and takes photos and movies. Dr. Mayer excitedly calls the press and reports the sighting. The Tomorrow People experience the Loch Ness Monster vision, and decide to investigate. They jaunt to the hotel just as the expedition arrives. Dr. Mayer tells Bruce about the sighting; he realizes that Andrew was responsible, and locks the boy in the storeroom. Part 2: Fighting Spirit (16 October 1978) The Tomorrow People enter the hotel. They meet Dr. Mayer and Angus; while talking to them, it becomes apparent that Andrew is the common link between the ghost that Angus saw, and the Loch Ness monster sighting. In the cellar, Andrew generates a Frankenstein illusion to coerce Angus into freeing him. Bruce comes down and threatens to beat Andrew to drive the evil out of him. Angus fights Bruce; the two men fall and are injured, but Angus manages to free Andrew, who runs and hides. The Tomorrow People come down to investigate; John and Elizabeth jaunt Bruce and Angus back to the Lab for treatment, while Mike and Hsui Tai stay behind to search for the boy. Mike discovers Andrew, who uses an illusion of a gorilla to cause Mike to fall off the stairs. Andrew then runs away from the hotel, while Hsui Tai discovers an unconscious Mike. Back at the Lab, TIM heals Bruce and Angus, and revives Mike. Bruce says he knows where Andrew might be. Andrew hides out at the top of an ancient tower. When Bruce and the Tomorrow People arrive, Andrew conjures up a group of Highland warriors to try and frighten them. John responds by summoning a group of Redcoats. The phantom soldiers fight, immediately reappearing upon being killed. The battle ends in a draw; Mike jaunts up to Andrew and tells him of the Tomorrow People. Later, Bruce throws a party to celebrate the re-branding of the hotel as a haunted destination. Dr. Mayer is there, saying that the film and photos of the Loch Ness Monster didn't come out, so she has decided to seek a research grant to investigate the hotel ghost instead. At midnight, everyone goes down to the cellar to see the ghost that supposedly appears at that time. Andrew generates the headless Highlander; a skeptical Professor Young says that while he still doesn't believe in ghosts, he is willing to fund Dr. Mayer's investigation. Guest Cast * Bruce Forbes - Dominic Allan * Dr. Gail Mayer - Jennifer Watts * Angus MacDuff - Bill Gavin * Professor Young - Brian Jackson Notes * Elizabeth's reappearance is not explained. References Category:Original Series